Under normal conditions, the weight of a vehicle door is borne by its hinges formed for this purpose. A vehicle door or a door for other purposes can be built heavier than an average heavy door for various reasons. With an increase in the weight of the door or vehicle door its hinges are directly loaded. This hinge loading limit can be quickly exceeded, especially if it is an armored door. Since an armored door must meet certain requirements for stability and safety, a special construction is necessary to be able to protect for example the passengers of a vehicle in critical cases. For this purpose the conventional hinges are not able to bear an armored door.
DE 198 35 698 discloses a vehicle door with a door leaf which is reinforced, raising the weight, which is coupled to be able to pivot open on a vehicle structure via a door hinge, and in which between the door leaf edge region which is away from the hinge axis and the vehicle structure there is a pivot safeguard which limits the door opening angle by a stop, including a reset blocking device which can be isolated to close the door and which automatically locks the door in the open position. The disadvantage here is that this type of structure of a vehicle door does not satisfy the requirements of an especially armored vehicle door and that the required safety of the passengers cannot be guaranteed in this way because a heavy door cannot be held solely with these hinges, especially if a door must be built for certain purposes and must be armored heavily enough.